Romance Suddenly Walking in
by Lightningtrailblazer42
Summary: There's a new girl in Konoha and she's getting MAJOR attention. Question is, who's that special someone?
1. Chapter 1:Kidnapping

Sasuke Uchiha and Kinori

Kinori was walking around the village when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an alley. She struggled and tried to shout but one of the hands covered her mouth. When they were safely inside the alley, the hands let go of her and she turned around to face her kidnapper.

It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, her crush and potential love interest.

"Sasuke!" Kinori screamed, blushing. She whispered, "Did you… kidnap me?"

It was hard to see in the dark but it was definitely Sasuke. The chicken-butt haircut cannot be mistaken for anybody.

"Shhh!" he whispered trying to tell Kinori to be quiet. Kinori didn't know why he kidnapped her, just glad that it was her and no one else.

She was still pressed to the wall and Sasuke was leaning towards her. He was close enough that she could smell him and feel his body heat. When Kinori realized where her thoughts were leading her, she blushed an amazing shade of red that could be associated with tomatoes.

"Great," Sasuke said, "I think we're finally alone." Kinori didn't say anything. Her mind was still processing what Sasuke said. He actually thought it was great to be alone? With her?

Getting the courage to talk, she whispered, "Would you mind telling me why you kidnapped me?"

Sasuke seemed to realize that Kinori was now able to talk but after hearing her question his usually pale cheeks had a tinge of pink in them, "Uh… I did?" he asked in a dazed manner.

Kinori raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh, yeah you did." She didn't understand why the usually stoic 17-year-old was suddenly embarrassed. When she thought of the possibility it could be because of her, she blushed. When Kinori realized that he wasn't going to answer, she tried again, "Sasuke? Why did you kidnap me?"

Sasuke was in a dilemma. He was running away from a few fangirls and he didn't expect to bump into Kinori. He was actually looking for her all afternoon but he couldn't find her. Just when he wasn't looking for her he did see her, and, well, it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing. He needed to make sure he could find Kinori again so grabbing on to her from behind seemed like a good idea.

He was beginning to see that it could've been an attempt at kidnap. No wonder she was struggling so much when he grabbed her.

"I, uh," he coughed and the Uchiha prodigy was in even deeper shit, "I, uh, wanted to ask you something, uh, Kinori," he said and he was suddenly serious.

Kinori just nodded but inside, her mind was racing and her heart was beating faster and faster, _What could he want? _She kept asking herself then she suddenly realized they were… uh… close. Way too close.

"Er, Sasuke," she started blushing into a shade of red that could match that of a rose, "Can you, uh, move back a bit?"

Sasuke was about to say something but instead said, "Huh?" and he realized what she meant. Their bodies were pressing onto each other, with Kinori against the wall. Instead of being embarrassed, Sasuke smirked and leaned closer, "Why?" he asked, "You don't want me to be this close?" Kinori could feel his hot breath on her face and started hyperventilating, the red on her face going even deeper.

"Kinori I – " Sasuke started after taking a deep breath but was interrupted by a loud chorus of –

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke's head snapped up and looked to his left. He saw the fangirls and ran the other way. But before he did, he kissed Kinori on the tip of her nose, shocking her so much she could just stare, "I'll tell you later, k?" he told her and ran leaving a startled Kinori and as the fangirls ran past her, all she could think about was that kiss and whatever Sasuke could want.

END OF CHAPTER 1

(A/N: Kinori is an additional character and is considered as the new girl in the Village of Konoha)


	2. Chapter 2:The Teashop

Sasuke Uchiha and Kinori

Chapter 2

For the rest of the week, Sasuke and Kinori haven't seen each other for more than a few seconds. They were either being whisked away by the Hokage's summons, their friends' untimely appearances, or Sasuke's fangirls, who, by the way, seemed to know his every move and schedule by heart.

"Damn crazed fangirls," Sasuke muttered as he shunshinned to a rooftop, "That's the fifth time this week!" He shook his head amusedly. Was he that much of a prize? "I'd better be," Sasuke muttered to himself, "or else Kinori might say…" he shook his head. "What's she doing the rest of the day anyway?" he looked at a piece of paper he keeps in his pocket and saw that Kinori was planning to meet her friends at… a tea shop. He grinned and stuffed the piece of paper back in his pocket.

While walking to the tea shop, he spotted some of his friends, and thought, _It'll be less suspicious if I enter there with a few friends._

"Hey!" he shouted and his friends waved him over.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto shouted. The people there were Naruto, Kiba, Gaara (he's visiting), Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji. (A/N: Wait, why's Choji there?!)

"Hey, guys," Sasuke said, "Do you mind coming with me to stalk- I mean, _see _Kinori."

The guys gave him a deadpan look, "Uh, _stalk, _Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like how you stalk Katana."

Neji rounded on Shikamaru, "You stalk Katana!?" Shikamaru had a sweatdrop on his face.

Sasuke waved the question away, "The point is, I need to see Kinori. And _you people,_" he pointed and glared at them, "are going to help me. Since you were the ones who prevented me from talking to her most of the week."

Naruto lost all interest right away, "Sorry, teme. But I need to meet with Hinata-chan. To be honest, I need to meet her in an hour."

Sasuke waved at him to go away then, "Whatever dobe," he said. He understood that Naruto was serious about his relationship with Hinata. If he was lucky, he may get the same result with Kinori.

"See ya guys," Naruto said as he ran off, "Me and Hinata are goin' to Yakiniku Q, so I'd better hurry."

Choji's head snapped up, "Yakiniku Q?" he asked and ran after Naruto, "Hey Naruto! Can I tag along?" The rest of the boys had sweatdrops on their faces. (A/N: Again, why was Choji there?!)

"Wait," Gaara suddenly said, "Why do you need us to be there just to talk to Kinori?"

"Because," Sasuke explained, "Her friends are gonna be there and it'll look suspicious if I go in there alone."

All their heads snapped to attention, "Which friends?" they all asked.

"Who else?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, "Angela, Felicia, Asha, and Katana," he said.

"Angela?" Gaara asked.

"Asha?" Kiba asked.

"Katana?" Shikamaru and Neji asked at the same time.

All of them were in a daze and Sasuke wondered why none of them said Felicia's name.

Sasuke sweatdropped, "So, are you coming?" he asked.

"Duh!" and they all rolled their eyes. They made their way to the girls.

+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+

The girls were enjoying their time together and giggling.

That is, of course, until Felicia saw the boys.

"Hey!" Felicia whispered urgently, "Guess who's coming this way."

They all turned and saw Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji.

All the girls stood up to acknowledge Gaara, "Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama," they all said formally.

Gaara frowned, "You know you don't have to address me as Kazekaga, right?"

The girls took note of Angela's blush. It was almost the same shade as Gaara's hair. They just looked at each other and sat back down with an, "Alright."

"Wait just one minute," Kiba said and pouted, "How come you say hello to Gaara but not the rest of us?" he partly accused them but was grinning.

It was Asha's turn to blush but she noticed something, "Kiba, where's Akamaru?" she questioned, confused.

"Oh," Kiba said,"He's at the vet. He needs to take his yearly vaccination." There were a few seconds of awkward silence as they stared at each other. "Hey," Kinori suddenly said, "You guys wanna join us?" The boys agreed whole-heartedly.

The original positions of the group, before the boys came was Kinori and Angela facing each other, near the window, with Asha and Felicia on the same side as Kinori. While Katana sat across Felicia.

Now that the boys joined them, Sasuke and Kinori sat across each other, both trying to act cool and nonchalant about it, from Kinori, Asha, Kiba, and Felicia; from Sasuke, Gaara, Angela, Neji, Katana, and Shikamaru.

All of them were blushing (except Felicia, who looked oblivious), and if you looked closely, you could see Shikamaru and Neji glaring at each other, across Katana, lightning sparking between them. Katana, on the other hand, just looked uncomfortable.

"So, what were you guys doing here?" Katana asked while Shikamaru and Neji looked at her the same time, making her blush harder.

Asha laughed then reprimanded the boys, 'Lay off guys," she said, "at least give her some space". "Still, what are you guys doing here?" Angela asked them, eyes moving to Gaara every now and then. On the other hand, Asha, after telling Shikamaru and Neji off, was making a conversation with Kiba, both having tinges of red on their faces talking about Phantom of the Opera (POTO), Dogs, etc.

"We were just hanging around and decided to go in here and take a break." Sasuke explained to Felicia and Kinori because the other three were talking to the other guys; Katana's attention being fought over by Shikamaru and Neji.

"Since we're here," Sasuke started looking at Kinori, "I need to ask you something Kin". With that sentence, the other girls' heads snapped up and they looked at each other as a single plan formed in their heads.

"Hey Gaara," Angela started, "Do you mind coming with me for a moment?" Gaara was surprised but he just nodded. Shikamaru, Katana and Neji stood up from the bench to make way for Angela and Gaara. "Kiba," Asha said suddenly, "Do you mind if we see Akamaru?" Kiba grinned and nodded. "Sure! He'd love that!" He exclaimed and soon, Felicia stood up as well to make way for them. "It's getting a bit late," Felicia said, "My mom would start worrying if I don't get home soon. I gotta go." She finished. 'I'll come with you-"Katana said. "We're neighbors anyway," she smiled. "I'll walk you home," Neji said, always being the gentleman. "No, I WILL!" Shikamaru countered and glared at him.

As they were arguing, Katana moved discreetly towards Felicia and grabbed her hand, "Come on," she said urgently, with fear in her eyes. "Let's hurry and leave before they catch up!" and they ran towards the exit. "Hey! Katana! Wait up!" Shikamaru called when he saw the two girls running out the door. Both boys chased after them(more likely Katana).

'Idiots," Kinori muttered under her breath and Sasuke chuckled. After a moment of awkward silence, they realized that they were alone. Kinori said, "So Sasuke," she began "You wanted to ask me something?" Sasuke looked at her before saying, "Yeah", he said and took a deep breath, "Kinori," he said seriously and Kinori felt her breath hitch, "Will you..." Sasuke looked like he had a lump in his throat, "Will you…" he began again and spat the rest of the question in a hurry, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Kinori looked at him for a long moment and whispered, "I'm sorry Sasuke… but…no"

END

(A/N: Angela is also known as Yoshino Akana, Asha as Chizumi Asuna, and Felicia as Fuyumi Arisa.

*Other Characters: Tsunaki Kinori= also known as Kin

Kenada Katana)


End file.
